This invention relates to improvements in goalposts for field games, and particularly to goalposts used in football games. Football goalposts normally consist of a gooseneck extending from the ground and attaching to a crossbar, with two vertical uprights being attached to either end of the crossbar. The goalpost is typically made with standard aluminum pipe. It is customary for overzealous fans to attempt to pull goalposts down after football games, damaging the goalpost and potentially causing injury to others. This invention provides a new structural design for a goalpost which prevents fans from destroying them.